I Like It When It's Complicated
by Hiroe-Matsushita
Summary: 2 Weeks after EOTW. Liz Cuts herself. AND she sings? Sounds Corny, but PLZ try it out?


**Songs: **

**1. Bleed Like Me by Garage.**

**2. Attack! By 30 Seconds to Mars**

**3. I want you to want me By Cheap Trick but done by No Doubt.**

**DOWNLOAD THEM! THERE GRAND! AND WILL MAKE THE READING BETTER!**

**PART ONE**

--------

Her shoes squeaked.

Her eyes where dropping.

Her makeup was smeared.

Her hair was soaking.

And fingernail polish was chipped.

But she was still the prettiest thing Roswell high had to offer.

On her best days, her eyes lit up, her finger nail polish was perfect, her shoes made no noise, her hair was dry and made up, while her makeup wasn't smeared across her face.

But today wasn't one of her best days.

Liz Parker used to have it all.

Perfect mom.

Perfect Dad.

Perfect Job.

Perfect Friends.

And perfect boyfriend.

But then Max Evans walked into her life. And with him a big secret.

Yes, she was grateful he saved her life that day at the Crashdown. But lately since future max came and left...she had been wishing her life had ended that day.

Did Elizabeth Claudia Parker need help?

Help for what?

Her cutting.

No one knew. And if they did...they didn't care enough to speak up.

Lately Liz wasn't on the A list like she used to be. Yeah, this walking scar used to be popular.

But since being "caught" with Kyle Valenti in bed by her on again off again boyfriend Max...she was nothing but a slut to Isabel Evans and the Pod Squad.

And when Isabel Evans didn't like you...

...the whole school didn't like you.

Except Maria.

Maria knew what happened. But she promised to keep quiet...even though Maria saw what the secret was doing to her best friend.

Alex didn't know.

Alex just stuck up for Isabel.

Alex betrayed his best friend.

And Alex had no idea what that did to Liz.

Liz could deal with Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess...but Alex was like the blade she uses to cut her wrist with.

The pain of him not being there for her was just as bad as the scars left over.

But what could she do?

End the world by being selfish?

No.

Max Evans would never know the truth to why she "slept" with Kyle.

And that meant Alex would never know.

But it had to be that way.

------------------------------

"OK! Class! I know we've all been talking about the prom and how we need to start band practice. Well, instead of a corny marching band that everyone freaked about! We have a real band that will be playing.

Everyone started to cheer except for Liz who shared this class with the whole pod squad, Maria and Kyle.

Just then three guys walked in and started to set up their equipment, while the teacher continued to talk.

"They will be practicing today in class, so we wont have any work!"

Again, the class cheered.

"So, lets get started!"

But then a students voice interrupted.

"But where's the singer?"

Liz shrunk down in her set...she started to regret this decision.

The bass player looked up and smirked. He eyebrow clad with a piercing lefted up.

"She's right there of course." He said looking dead at Liz. But the whole class was still confused.

He spoke again.

"Come on sweetums...lets just get this over with."

Everyone started to look around. And then they got startled when Liz stood up and started to walk down to the front of the class.

A males voice interrupted. "Are you saying we have to hear the slut sing?"

The class erupted in laughter except for Maria, Kyle, Max, Michael, and Alex...who was probably to busy trying to contain Isabel and Tess' laughter.

The other guitarist started walking forward. His nose, and lip ring shined. "Who the fuck said that?"

The guy stood up. "I did, why?"

The guitarist started walking to him, curse words flowing out of his mouth. But Liz stopped him.

"It's cool Mark...don't worry about it."

"But Ella!"

The pod squad's eyebrows lifted at the nickname.

"No.Don't worry about it. Lets just finish this."

The teacher stood back, she had been ready to pounce if a fight broke out, but glad one didn't.

"Great! Well start!"

The guy Mark set up Liz's mike then said in his own. "Ok, first song...this is called 'Bleed Like Me' by Ella here."

_Avalanche is sullen and too thin_

_She starves herself to rid herself of sin_

_And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin_

_And she says:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me_

Her voice rang threw the room. Anyone who was still laughing stopped. Content on hearing her voice, and what the song had to offer.

_Chris is all dressed up and acting coy_

_Painted like a brand new Christmas toy_

_He's trying to figure out if he's a girl or he's a boy_

_He says:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me_

The Pod Squad had no words.

What could they say? They just listened to words. They heard the pain. Especially Max and Alex. Alex knew he hurt her.

And Max didn't know what had her hurting. Wasn't she happy with Kyle?

Doodle takes Dad's scissors to her skin

_And when she does relief comes setting in_

_While she hides the scars she's making underneath her pretty clothes_

_She sings:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me_

Therapy is speedie's brand new drug 

_Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun_

_It's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun_

_And she cries:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me_

The class couldn't help but wonder...who was bleeding? The person in the song? Or Liz Parker herself?

That's when Maria put the puzzle together. And soft gasp was released from her mouth.

_JT gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar_

_After two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star_

_Getting all nostalgic as he sings "I Will Survive"_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_Oh, c'mon baby can you bleed like me_

"Oh god! Lizzie." She whispered...heartbroken.

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars_

_You should see my scars_

_And try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

_You should see my scars_

You should see my scars 

The class sat quiet.

What could they do, say, act? After something like that?

Liz shed no tears. She just felt pity. No for herself though. But for them.

The other guitarist told Liz the next song, and she nodded.

The class waited for another song, they all forgetting the slut comment or anything else bad about Liz Parker. Because there was something going on and that pretty little girls head.

Even Isabel Evans had nothing to say.

"This is called Attack." Said Mark.

Liz rich voice once again filled the room, more pain relevant in this song.

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted_

_Surrender to nothing, I'll give up what I_

_Started and stop this, from end to beginning_

_A new day is calling, and I am finalizing_

_Fight!_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

Run away, run away, go chase yourself 

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack; I'll aa - WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

The power of her voice shocked the class. They didnt know that Liz could sing like this. With every emotion playing on her face.

_I would have kept you, forever, what we had to server_

_It ended for both of us, faster than a_

_Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in_

_I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see_

_Fight!_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_Your promises, they look like lies_

_Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)_

_I promise you (promise you)_

_I promise you (promise you)_

_And I am finally free_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

_Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack 

_Run away, I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll aa - WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_Your promises_

_(promises, promises)_

I promise you 

_(promise you)_

_I promise you_

_(promise you, promise you)_

A not one person had a word to say.

Except Maria.

"Lizzie. How could you...how could you not tell me?"

Liz didn't look shocked. She knew Maria would find out soon. She just didn't think that she would point her out in class.

Liz tilted her head to the side, and said into the mike. "The next song is called 'I want you to want me'.

Maria just shook her head sadly. The drums started there banging, bringing her out of her stupor.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Liz knew this song wasn't like the other two. But who cared?

Not Max.

And that's all that mattered to her.

As long as Future Max got his way, Liz parker would be a dying soul.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

The song ended. And finally the class clapped slowly at first.

And then fast.

Evan some whistles were heard.

And for the first time in 2 weeks.

Liz was actually happy.

Soon class ended.

And the day went on the same it did as always.

Except for the fact the Liz had a smile on her makeup smeared face, and she never even noticed how she forgot to get a bathroom pass in last class to do the one thing she's been doing for 2 weeks.

Slitting her wrists.

-------------

END PART ONE


End file.
